Suzuna's Agent: BEGINNINGS
by BAM Scope
Summary: At the age of 17, Suzuna attends her sister's wedding. Where her life changes forever when she meets a handsome boy at a bar, little did she know that this boy, like many others, had a past. First arc/book of a series. Rated T - Strong Language, Violence.
1. Chapter 1: 私の勇敢なスパイ

Author's Note:  
This is my first fanfiction, ever! Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes and if you like the idea of the plot. R&amp;R.

**BOLD **\- English  
Not Bold - Japanese

* * *

Chapter 1: My brave spy.

* * *

PLACE: MI5 HQ, LONDON | TIME: 20:00:41

* * *

"**Sir,**"The boy, no more then 17, growls to his General. "**You wanted to see me?**"  
"**Ahhh, Agent Moyes! Please have a seat.**"He replies with an unusually happy tone in his old voice.  
"**Cut the crap! You only ever call me here if you men are too chicken shit to do something, what do you want?**" 'Agent Moyes' yells with venom in his young voice.  
"**Ahh, Fine. You remember that case you took 3 years ago? The one in Japan?**" The General asks with a questioning tone.  
"**'Operation Debt', Yeah, what about it?**" The boy replies more confused then anything else.  
"**Well, it seems 'he' has shown up again. He is a bad man Clive. You need to arrest him.**" The General replies with a sad tone. "**Or you could always kill him, not like anyone else would do it, but I mean, if you too 'chicken shit' to do it yourself-**"  
"**When do I start?**" He cut of the older man. With a sense of pride in his voice.

"**We found out his eldest daughter is having her wedding here London.**"  
"**Who would want to marry one of them them?**"  
"**Apparently him.**" The older man shows the younger one a picture of a handsome blonde haired boy.  
"**Fuck off!**" The younger man yells with surprise in his voice, "**How the fuck did she score him?**"  
"**Don't ask me, anyway, we need you to go there and get information about his where abouts. I think the youngest daughter should be your best shot.**"  
"**Name?**"  
"**Suzuna Ayuzawa.**"

* * *

PLACE: LONDON PUB, LONDON | TIME: 21:00:00

* * *

"Suzuna Ayuzawa!" A female yelled halfway across the city, "I'm going to make you _wish_ you didn't catch that bouquet!"  
"Onee-chan calm down!" Suzuna said trying to calm down her younger sister Misaki. "Besides, who would I marry, no one wants me."  
"That's not true, look around you." The younger girl did as she was told, "These are Takumi's cousins, there is bound to be one guy here that isn't a complete twat. I mean look at that guy who just walked in. Go talk to him." Misaki commanded, trying her best to cheer up her younger sister. Suzuna had recently broken up with her long term boyfriend , Hinata, after she found out he was cheating on her with a women who worked at McDonald's.

"**Hello,**" Suzuna says in broken English to the handsome boy siting at the bar. "**Urrm, My name is Suzuna, I'm the younger sister of the bride.**"  
"**Ahh, I've heard a lot about you and your sister from Takumi.** My name is David. Nice to meet you" He said with a smile, switching to Japanese, "I plan on moving to Japan, so talking in Japanese will help me Ayuzawa-san."  
"Ahh! Thank you!" Suzuna stutters, she hasn't stuttered like this since... since... NO! She is over him!  
"Would you like a drink, Beer, Lager, Wine?" He asked her, pulling out his wallet.  
"I won't get served, I'm only 17-" She felt someones hand go over her mouth.  
"Shhh! Yeah, but they don't know that. I'm only 17, but I can still get served." He said, taking his hand off her mouth and pulling a stool up for her.  
"Oh... well thank you." Not only was he moving to Japan, but he was her age, her mental checklist keeps getting smaller and smaller.

"So, I'm surprised a cute girl like you isn't dancing with a boyfriend on that dance floor. What up?" He asked.  
"What boyfriend? My last one cheated on me, for someone older." She said with a hint of sadness.  
"Hu, join the back of the line sister, my girlfriend left me for another women, she said, and I quote, 'You were so bad, I had to re-evaluate my life now that's a break up." He said, with a small smile on his face, Suzuna laughed, then stopped, then her face changed to that of one like a deer in headlights.  
"I'M SORRY, I didn't mean to- Hu?" She began until she could hear laughter. She looks up, to see David laughing so hard that he may just fall off the stool.  
"Hahaha, I was only joking, I've never had a girlfriend." The music in the public house suddenly changed to a calm, slow dance song. "May I have this dance with the most beautiful girl in all of England and Japan?"

"Oh, Is she behind me?" She asks as a joke, she looks behind her to see Grandma Usui, dancing with the 20 year old priest, she turns back trying to hold back a giggle. "Yes, Yes you may." She smiles.


	2. Chapter 2: どこは勇敢なスパイである？

Author's Note:

**BOLD **\- English

Not Bold - Japanese

* * *

Chapter 2: Where is the brave spy?

* * *

PLACE: HEATHROW AIRPORT | TIME: 08:12:23

* * *

"I guess this is goodbye." The teary eyed brunette says to the boy she loves, they had only known each other for 2 weeks, but she fell for him really quickly.  
"No, not a goodbye, it's more like a, see you later." He relpies, trying his best to make sure Suzuna doesn't cry. Not over him.  
"What do you mean?" She asked with hope in her eyes. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her, square on the lips. In that moment she didn't care, she didn't care that she was leaving, she didn't care that her family was watching. All she cared about was the boy who was lip locking with her.

When they finally break off, he hands her a slip of paper.  
"What's this?" She asks when she gets her voice and breath back.  
"The address to my new house." He replies with a smile. She opens it and gaspes in shock.  
"Bu...Bu...But, that's-" She starts but is interupted by David.  
"Operiste your house? Yeah, I looked at piece of paper in your purse, you had your address on it." He said with a all knowing smile.  
"When will I see you again?" She asks overjoyed that she would see him again.  
"My plane leaves tomorrow, so anytime after that. You will always be welcome." He said smiling, she reaches and kisses him with all the pashion in her body.  
"*Cough* *Chough*! Do you mind not snogging my little sister?" Misaki asks with a blush on her face.

"Sorry, Misaki." Suzuna says with a deep blush. "See you later, David"  
"I love you." He replies as she walks away, away from the boy she loves.

* * *

PLACE: MI5 HQ, LONDON | TIME: 10:00:32

* * *

**"Well?"** The General asked the 17 year old in his office, **"What's the status of 'Operation Ayuzawa'?"  
"Everything is going as planned, sir. Suzuna thinks that I love her and she will want to go through with a relationship once I get to Japan, but one thing I didn't understand." **The blonde stated.  
**"And what is that?" **The General asked in a monotone voice.  
**"Why we have to drag her into this?"** He asked. He could feel the glares for his commanding officer cutting into his flesh.  
**"Don't tell me! YOU DID NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH HER!"** He yelled at the top of his voice, the General was pissed.  
**"Sir, I haven't fallen in love. I would just like to know."** The boy replied trying to calm down the elderly man.  
**"She is an Ayuzawa, She deserves to feel the pain that her father put on his victims, I don't want to hear another peep out of you boy!"** He gets up from behind his brown, oak desk and presses a button on his intercom. **"Bring someone in to discipline Agent Moyes!"**

* * *

PLACE: AIRCRAFT I132, OVER THE SEA OF JAPAN | TIME: 10:00:32

* * *

"So... Misa-chan, whats the first thing your going to do when we land" Asked Misaki's husband, Usui Takumi.  
"Look up more about your cousin. David... something." She said with determination, something didn't seem right about him.  
"Misaki, I don't have a cousin called David."


	3. Chapter 3: 私の勇敢なスパイは誰ですか？

Author's Note:  
**BOLD **\- English  
Not Bold - Japanese

* * *

Chapter 3: Who is my brave spy?

* * *

_"Look up more about your cousin. David... something." She said with determination, something didn't seem right about him._  
_"Misaki, I don't have a cousin called David."_

* * *

PLACE: ?, ? | TIME: ?:?:?

* * *

Gunfire can be heard from a red door, screams come after that, followed by voices, the voices repeat anything _THEY _said.

_"**Hello, ****Urrm, My name is Suzuna, I'm the younger sister of the bride.**"  
__"I guess this is goodbye."  
__"**Ahh, I've heard a lot about you and your sister from Takumi.** My name is David. Nice to meet you I plan on moving to Japan, so talking in Japanese will help me Ayuzawa-san."  
__"No, not a goodbye, it's more like a, see you later."  
__"Ahh! Thank you!"  
__"What do you mean?"_

"Clive Moyes, soon. Soon we will meet again, for the last time." Said the man in the shadows of the door.

* * *

PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, SUZUNA'S ROOM | TIME: 22:32:38

* * *

The youngest Ayuzawa was laying in bed, looking at the picture of her and David, outside an English cinema. She loves him, and he loves her. Even if they had only known each other for a few days, she knew she loved him with all her heart, even more then she love Hinata.

*CLANK* The sound of a small pebble hitting her window pulls her out of her musings. As she opens her curtains, she can see _him.  
_"DAVID!" She cries with happiness. "It's so great to see you!"  
"You too!" He cries back as he starts to climb up the vines growing at the back of the house.

* * *

PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, MISAKI'S OLD ROOM | TIME: 22:32:38

* * *

The oldest Ayuzawa was standing one meter away from her wall, looking at the picture of her sister and David, outside an English cinema. Suzuna loves him, but he doesn't love her. She got Takumi to hack into the government database, and they uncovered something that didn't make sense. David doesn't exist, but Clive Moyes does, and Misaki would never forget Moyes.

_"Daddy!" A 5 year old Misaki runs into the living room, tears streaming down her face. "Daddy! There is a strange man in my room-" *BANG* A gunshot could be heard throughout the small two floored house.  
"Misaki! Take Suzuna and run into the basement and hide in the panic room" Mr. _Ayuzawa orders calmly yet firmly.  
__

__Misaki picks up her two year old sister and runs downstairs into the panic room, down there she finds a boy.  
"Who are you?!" She asks with venom dripping in her voice.  
"Hello there, my name is Cl-"__

Misaki is knocked out of her musing by the sound of her sister yelling.  
"DAVID!" She cries. Misaki starts to run, because what happens next in the story she will never forgive him for.  
"You too!" She hears him cry back as she gets to Suzuna's door. He is close. She looks around the hallway to find something to help her.

* * *

PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, SUZUNA'S ROOM | TIME: 22:36:38

* * *

He's here! He's here for me, and nothing was going to get in between them. Misaki smashes through the door holding a metal pole. Maybe she thinks someone was going to hurt her. Now she's going towards the window.

"Hello again, Clive Moyes!" She yells as David gets to the window frame, I don't care who Clive Moyes is, but my David is here for me. Misaki pulls her arm back and smashes the metal poll against David's face.  
"MISAKI! NO!" I cry with pain in my heart, I pull her away from the window, I can hear David's yell of pain as he falls. *CRASH!*  
"David!" I yell to his limp body that's on the pavement outside our house, I can feel myself starting to cry. "Oh god, DAVID!" I scream at him.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: 彼は死んだか？

Chapter 4: Is he dead?

* * *

PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | TIME: 02:00:00

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP*, Over and over again. That's all she could hear. For the past couple of hours, Misaki had gone home. She was wrong about him. He wouldn't. She wishes her mother was there with her, also her father. Why did she do it? She knew she loved him, and that he loved her. No, She still loves him.  
"Please, just wake up." Suzuna begged to her boyfriend. Why now?

* * *

PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | TIME: 10:00:00

* * *

_"...na ...zuna_ ...Suzuna!" Suzuna is jolted awoken by her brother-in-law. "Here," Takumi hands her a bacon roll. "You need to eat something sis."  
"Thanks." She says as she takes it from him.  
"How are you holding up?" He asks her, even thought he doesn't need to. She looks-  
"Like shit" She replies. "Why? Why did she do it? My own sister tried to kill my boyfriend..." She can feel the unshed tears in her eyes.  
"... because, she loves you." He replies, "And, she wants to protect you from anything that may hurt you."  
"What like crazy sisters with metal polls?" She scoffs, just as she does this, David starts to awaken.

"DAVID!" She cries as she grabs him, but something was different, he didn't hug her back.  
"I'm sorry to ask this but-?"

* * *

PLACE: MI5 HQ, LONDON | TIME: 10:00:00

* * *

**"Whats the status of Agent Moyer?" **Asked the old General, this was not his lucky operation, first his best operative questions him and may even be falling in love with his asset, but to top it all off, said agent had been knocked unconscious.

**"Sir, he has awoken, but there is a problem. He-"**

* * *

PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, WAITING ROOM | TIME 10:20:32

* * *

It has been twenty minutes since her husband went into the room that housed the man she tried to kill. When ever she saw the face that Suzuna had, she remembered why she did it, what happened that day.

__Misaki picks up her two year old sister and runs downstairs into the panic room, down there she finds a boy.  
"Who are you?!" She asks with venom dripping in her voice.  
"Hello there, my name is Clive Moyes."  
"Why are you here?" Misaki asked, "Why are you in my house?"  
"Well, surely you know what the magnet is?", he replies with a smirk.  
"Magnet?" Just as she said that, she felt something on her lips, HE WAS KISSING HER!  
"*Click* Okay, now this is how this is going to work." He said with a smug smile, and a gun to her little sister's head, "Now, where's the safe?"  
"This way," She answered.  
__

__On the way to the safe,  
"So, Misaki, what do you do for fun?"  
"Not talking to you," He pressed the gun closer to Suzuna's head, "I cook."  
"Ohhh, very nice. What do you make?"  
"Oh," She turns around to face Clive, "KNUCKLE SANDWITCH!" She yells as she punches him, on a reflex he fires his gun.  
__

Even thinking about the wound, makes her feel the pain of that day. Clive and his boss left shortly after that. Takumi heard the gunfire from outside and ran in the house after they were gone. He helped her and got her to the hospital. She owes him so much-

"MISAKI! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Suzuna runs out of the house, red from rage and with tears pouring down her face.  
"WHAT?" For the first time in her life, she was scared of Suzuna, The only thing keeping her safe from her OWN sister was Takumi, who was lifting her by the waste.  
"IT'S DAVID..."

* * *

PLACE: MI5 HQ, LONDON | TIME: 10:00:30

* * *

**"Sir, he has awoken, but there is a problem. He has lost his memory."**


	5. Chapter 5: さようならモイーズクライヴーさん。

Author Notes:

**'BOLD'** \- English.  
'Not Bold' - Japanese

* * *

Chapter 6: Goodbye Mr. Clive Moyer.

* * *

PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, MISKAI'S OLD ROOM | TIME: 15:32:34

* * *

"Why did you do it, Misaki?" Takumi asked his wife, "Who is he?" She then tells him the story, of how she was shot.  
"Misa, I love you, but you shouldn't have swooped to his low level."  
"I know." She replied, tears in her eyes. "Hows Suzuna?"  
"She hasn't left the Hospital since he got there, it's been a week since he woke up. She's trying to make him remember, I don't think he will." He said with a bittersweet smile.  
"It's all my fault." She says to no one.  
"No," Takumi replies, trying to give her some comfort. "This may be a good thing."  
"HOW TAKUMI! HOW COULD THIS BE A GOOD THING!" She snaps getting up from her bed and husband, "SUZUNA HATES ME BECAUSE I ALMOST KILLED ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE TO EVER SHOW HER SOME COMPASSION!" She is crying with everything she has.  
"Because we can recreate him. Get rid of the side of him that shot you, get rid of his hate" He said with an all knowing knowing smirk.  
"Maybe your right," She replied walking towards her wall, the wall with everything about the boy named 'Clive Moyes'.

* * *

PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, CAFETERIA | TIME: 10:32:43

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight." He began looking at his 'Girlfriend', "I took you to see _Scream 4_? I suck at picking movies to watch." He finished with a small laugh, Suzuna replied with a laugh.  
"Yeah, but, that was the first day we held hands. It was one of the happiest moments of my life." She said with a smile and a small tear in her right eye.  
"I just wish I could remember that," He said in a low voice.  
"Me too," She replied.

* * *

PLACE: MI5 HQ, LONDON | TIME: 10:33:32

* * *

**"So what the plan?" **The younger man asked the General, **"What do we do about Moyes? He's useless without his memory now."  
"I know," **The older man replied, **"I have sent my best man to 'remove' him from action."** He ended with a evil smirk. **"And while he's at it, he will get rid of the older Ayuzawa."  
****"Speak of the devil,"** The newest arrival of the agent caused the Younger man to exclaim, **"You think you can do it?"  
"Yeah, don't question my abilities private, I'm a higher rank than you, remember that!" **The 20 year old agent replied.

* * *

PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | 19:32:43

* * *

"Are you sure?" Suzuna asked the boy now laying in his bed, "I can stay if you want."  
"I do want, but you need to sleep on something other then me or the plastic chairs," He replied giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Now go, get some rest." He said with a smile.  
"Okay," she replied reluctantly, "Goodnight."  
"Oh, and one more thing," David says before she can leave, "Don't blame your sister for this," She goes to complain, "No buts!"  
"Fine, goodnight my love." She says as she leaves the room.  
"Night." He replies, and falls asleep.

* * *

PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | 22:30:24

* * *

A man in a lab-coat walks through the door, while the occupant is asleep.  
**"Goodbye, Mr Moyes."** He says before placing a pillow over the boys face, as she starts to smother him.  
"MUUUM, MUUUUUUM!" The boy tries to yell out but can't as he feels himself start to asphyxiate, he goes limp. The heart monitor displays a constant *Beep*, and the man gives an evil chesty chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6: どのようにスパイを殺すために。

Author's Notes:

**"BOLD" **\- English.

"Not Bold" - Japanese.

* * *

Chapter 6: How to kill a spy.

* * *

PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | 22:30:24

* * *

_A man in a lab-coat walks through the door, while the occupant is asleep._  
_**"Goodbye, Mr Moyes."** He says before placing a pillow over the boys face, as she starts to smother him._  
_"MUUUM, MUUUUUUM!" The boy tries to yell out but can't as he feels himself start to asphyxiate, he goes limp. The heart monitor displays a constant *Beep*, and the man gives an evil chesty chuckle.  
_

* * *

PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, HALLWAY TO ROOM 133 | 22:31:32

* * *

Suzuna watched as a man in a lab-coat ran out of Room 133, She had been sitting in the hallway for an hour. She never leaves him alone. She then saw a group of nurses run towards Room 133. She starts to panic and run towards the room. As she gets closer she can start to hear the constant beep of a stopped heart, and her heart stopped too.

* * *

PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | 22:31:46

* * *

When Suzuna got past the nurses she sees something that kills her. David's heart monitor, a constant line.  
"DAVID!" She cries, tears already flooding, she drops to the floor. "Please, David, please don't be dead."

* * *

PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | 22:30:24

* * *

David awakens to the sound of a man walking through the door.  
**"Goodbye, Mr Moyes."** He says before placing a pillow over the David's face, as he starts to smother him.  
"MUUUM, MUUUUUUM!" The David tries to yell out but can't as he feels himself start to asphyxiate, so he does the only thing he can do. David takes of the clip on his finger, cutting the connect to the heart beat monitor, then going limp, stopping breathing, and listens.

* * *

PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | 22:31:46

* * *

_When Suzuna got past the nurses she sees something that kills her. David's heart monitor, a constant line._  
_"DAVID!" She cries, tears already flooding, she drops to the floor. "Please, David, please don't be dead."_

"Okay," David replies, putting his hand on her head.  
"David?" Suzuna looks up with teary eyes, "DAVID!" She yells as she pins him to his bed, smothering him in kisses,

"What happened David?" Suzuna asks when she calms down.  
"Someone came in here and tried to smother me in my sleep, so I took off my clip and played dead," He says with a matter of fact like smile, "But, I don't know _how_ I knew about that trick."

* * *

PLACE: HOTEL ROOM, TOKYO | 08:47:32

* * *

**"Sir," **The MI5 agent says to his phone,** "I killed hi-"** He was interrupted by the TV, the news was showing.  
"Last night, at around, 10:30 PM, an unknown man walked into the hospital room of 'David Walker' and attempted to suffocate him with a feather pillow. Luckily, Mr Walker out smarted the suspect, police are keeping all other details to themselves."  
**"Killed who? Hie who is Hie?"** The grumpy old man on the other end of the phone asked.  
**"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"** The agent yelled at the TV.  
**"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" **The livid old man yelled.

* * *

PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | 10:32:43

* * *

Misaki walked into the room, with Takumi's hand around her waist, wearing a upset frown on her face. Upset because she knew what would happen next. Suzuna perked up when she heard someone come in, but grabbed David protectively  
"Hey, Suzuna. Let's let these two have a bit of a chat." Takumi said as he took Suzuna's arm and directed her outside.  
"... Fine." She replied with a huff, "But if that bitch hurts my David-"  
"She won't." David said with a matter of fact like tone in his voice.

With Suzuna and Takumi out of the room, they created an awkward atmosphere. Misaki knew what she need to say, but didn't know how. And for David this was the 'first' time meeting her.  
"So David listen-" She started, before feeling him grab her.


	7. Chapter 7: エージェント碓氷美咲

Author notes:

**"BOLD" **\- English

"Not Bold" - Japanese

* * *

Chapter 7: Agent Misaki Usui.

* * *

PLACE: TOKYO HOSPITAL, ROOM 133 | 10:32:43

* * *

_With Suzuna and Takumi out of the room, they created an awkward atmosphere. Misaki knew what she need to say, but didn't know how. And for David this was the 'first' time meeting her.  
__"So David listen-" She started, before feeling him grab her._

"Misaki, don't." He said hugging her, "I forgave you when Suzuna told me about your parent's, how they left. You were just trying to look after the last of your family."  
"T-T-T-Thank you," Misaki replied with tears in her eyes, "But, I don't think I forgive you."  
"For what?" He asks genuinely confused, "What did I do?"  
"You shot me."

* * *

PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, FAMILY ROOM | 16:32:47

* * *

It has been a few days since David was released from hospital. Suzuna made sure that he didn't move a finger, so she made him move in and sleep on their couch. Misaki and Suzuna's relationship got better, but was still rocky.

Misaki was still staying at the Ayuzawa House, while Takumi was at his apartment, they were looking for a place where they could live together, alone. They never had any alone time, Misaki was always busy. No one but David knows what she is busy with.

Misaki had explained what happened the day he shot her, and he had decided to help her get revenge. David's memory was fussy at best, but he still recognized the man who climbed through her window that day. He was David's General. They worked out that he worked for MI5, and that they were responsible for his attack. They wanted to get rid of all evidence of him. But why?

* * *

PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, FAMILY ROOM | 21:30:05

* * *

"Misaki," The man in the shadows says in a hushed voice, "You're so close, figure it out."  
"Dear," A women walks towards the man, "There is nothing we can do for them, they must do it themselves."  
"I know," He replies.

* * *

PLACE: MI5 HQ, LONDON | 23:32:56

* * *

**"Private Sig!"** The old man yelled from his office, **"Delete and burn all files on Agent Moyar."  
"Yes sir," **He replied, **"But, what about the man himself?"** He asks.  
**"He will** **come."  
**

* * *

PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, FAMILY ROOM | 23:32:59

* * *

"David, goodnight, love you!" Suzuna says with glee, kissing her boyfriend.  
"Sweet dreams, babe!" He calls to her as she walks up the stairs.  
"Wait, half an hour, then we will go." Misaki says to David, in a low whisper.

The plan is as follows, David will sneak into the MI5 Base in Tokyo, while Misaki will be in the van outside, ready to receive the files he will send to her on his phone. From this they can find out whats going on, and why he was sent there.

* * *

PLACE: MI5 BASE, TOKYO | 00:10:32

* * *

"Okay, Saki, I'm in the building." David said to the ear piece on his head. His had downloaded a layout of the building and learnt it off by heart. Misaki was in the van watching him from the cameras inside the building.

**"Hey! You not allowed in here!"** A man in a black suit, yells to David as he walks to a corridor, three other men follow him, take out their guns and air, but before they could shoot him, he throws two kitchen knifes at the men, then runs up a wall to dodge a bullet coming towards his stomach, in midair he throws another kitchen knife into the last guards eye and into his brain.  
"How the fuck did I/you do that?" Both Misaki and David ask at the same time. How did he do it? All he could guess was that it was a side-effect of his old training.

After the little 'Hiccup' in their operation, he begins to run towards the server room. Once inside, he looks for the operation server, and starts to download and send the files to Misaki. Once done, he climbs through the air-vents and gets out.

* * *

PLACE: OUTSIDE MI5 BASE, TOKYO

* * *

"Hey, Saki." He says once he gets into the Van, only to see her with the look of seeing ghosts, "What's the matter?" He asks, She just replies by pointing towards the screen to see something that could make a vampire's blood run cold.

'Operation: Agent Collection  
Objective: Find new agents  
Conclusion: Requited Agent Moyes  
Casualties: Mr. J. Moyes, Mrs. T. Moyes,  
Reasons: Got in the way of objective.  
Mission Status: COMPLETE.'

"They killed my parents when they tried to requite me..." Was all David could say.


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

Author Notes:

I have decided to scrap the idea of naming the chapters.  
This will be the last chapter till Friday night.  
**"BOLD" **\- English.  
"Not Bold" - Japanese.

* * *

Chapter 8.5: How they got him.

* * *

Misaki clicked on a file named " " and start reading.

* * *

DATE: 4/3/1999 | TIME: 10:32:44 | PLACE: NORWICH CASTLE, NORWICH, ENGLAND.

* * *

**"Daddy!" **The young blonde hair cries with glee, **"Look, it's my birthday cake!"** It was Clive Moyar's third birthday, His parents took him out to the local museum, Norwich Castle.  
**"I know, Clive."** His father replied, with a never ending smile.  
**"Clive, Here let me cut the cake for you." **His mother said, wearing the same smile.

They ate the cake and looked at all the exhibits. Until...  
**"Daddy, who are they?" **Clive asked his father as a group of men walked towards him.  
**"Excuse me, is this Clive Moyar?"** On of the men asked.  
**"Yes, he is my son." **His mother responded.  
**"Good." **Before proceeding to pull out a revolver and shooting his mother and father.  
**"Mummy!, Daddy!" **Clive cried, until he heard another gun go off as he falls to the falls to the floor.


	9. Chapter 8: 夏と冬の希望。

Author's Note:

Hey, sorry being gone for a long amount of time. I've been sorting out my future and other stuff. Anyway, let's get back into the story xD

* * *

Chapter 8: The hope for Summer and Winter.

* * *

The days of Christmas and Easter was a strange one, with David not meeting the Ayuzawa/Usui family for those days. No one, even Suzuna, had no idea where he was going off to. Misaki had changed as well, she was a lot quieter. Suzuna had asked her what was wrong, she just replied with: "It's nothing", "Don't worry" or "What do you mean?".

* * *

PLACE: MI5 HQ, LONDON | TIME: 11:00:00

* * *

**"I didn't expect to see you again." **The General said, looking over the boy again. **"****Agent Moyes, I'm glad your home, with your family. And to think, you got your memory back"**

**"Yes sir,"** David said holding a long metal blade behind his back, **"I even got you a gift."**

* * *

PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, FAMILY ROOM | TIME: 19:00:32

* * *

Suzuna, Misaki and Takumi were sitting in the family room watching T.V, that was when an emergency broadcast came on.

"This is an emergency broadcast, please be on high alert. A terrorist from the United Kingdom is now in the Tokyo area. David Moyes murdered the MI5 Head General a week ago and is now heading towards Tokyo. Remember, be on high alert and phone the police if you find him."

Suzuna was speechless, Takumi was panicking, Misaki was getting ready to talk.  
"Suzuna, there is something me and David should have told you," She started "It's about his family."

* * *

PLACE: MI5 HQ, LONDON | TIME: 11:05:00

* * *

**"A gift?" **The General asked, puzzled. **"What is it?"  
"This!" **David yells as he throws the blade into the General's neck, **"You killed my parents you fucker! Now feel my fucking wrath!"  
**After the General went limp a man ran into the room.  
"You know David I didn't think you could do it." The man said.  
"Who are you?" David asked.  
"The man who will get you out of here" He replied.

* * *

PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, FAMILY ROOM | TIME: 20:30:45

* * *

"And that is why he killed him..." Misaki concluded.  
"How do you know this?" Takumi asked.  
"I went with him to the MI5 Base in Tokyo. That's where we found the video."  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER! WHY DIDN'T **HE** TELL ME!" Suzuna cried, "I THOUGH WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!"  
"You do have something special, that's why he didn't want us to tell you." Misaki stated calmly, "You mean to much to him for you to get involved."

* * *

PLACE: MI5 HQ, LONDON | TIME: 11:35:32

* * *

**"Ayuzawa! Where are you going!" **A MI5 agent yelled at the man.  
"Ayuzawa?" David asked.  
"Sakuya Ayuzawa, at your service Mr. Moyes." The man bowed

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 9: 花嫁の父。

**PREVIOUSLY ON SUZUNA'S AGENT...**

**"A gift?"  
**"I THOUGH WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!"  
"This is an emergency broadcast,"  
"David Moyes murdered the MI5 Head General"  
"Suzuna, there is something me and David should have told you,"  
"Sakuya Ayuzawa, at your service Mr. Moyes."

* * *

Chapter 9: The father of the bride.

* * *

PLACE: LONDON | TIME: 12:09:45

* * *

After losing the MI5 agents and jumping out of the building's windows. Sakuya Ayuzawa and David Moyes were running through the streets of London. Trying to find a place to hide, as they go down a dark ally, David asks the question stuck on his mind.  
"So then, 'Mr. Ayuzawa' why are you saving me?" A confused David asks his 'Father in law'.  
"Because that's what family do, they look out for each other." Mr. Ayuzawa replied with a smirk.  
"If family is meant to look out for each other... THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE SUZUNA AND MISAKI ALONE!" David screams, he didn't know why but he started to cry.  
"That, my son, was your fault." Mr. Ayuzawa replies, with a cold and brooding look.  
"HOW!?"  
"I had to fake my death after the little stunt you and that dead General played all those years ago."  
"And what happened to Mrs. Ayuzawa?"  
"Only time can tell"  
"NO! YOU FUCKING TELL ME NOW!" David yells as he throws Sakuya into a wall.  
"If I could tell you, I would have by now." Mr. Ayuzawa gets up from the floor, "Now then, let's get you back to Japan Mr. Moyes."

The only way for them to get back to Japan is to sneak back, and the only way they could do that is to get a boat and sail there.

* * *

PLACE: MI5 HQ, LONDON | TIME: 12:10:00

* * *

**"Ahh, Mr Walker." **The young man said to the young millionaire, **"You are probably wondering why we called you here."  
"Yes I am, and on such short notice as well, I was about to enjoy some tea." **The man replied.  
**"This is about your brother, more specifically his wife's future brother in-law."  
"Oh, so her sister found herself a boy toy. What about him, and what has this got to do with me?"  
"Well 'Her Sister's boy toy' just killed our head General."  
"And?"  
"We think that your brother will give him up for the safety of his family, what do you say?"  
"Well if it's to annoy my little brother, I can't say no now can I?"  
"Of course, Genard."**

* * *

**NEXT TIME...**

_"So Mr. Moyes, I've found you."  
"TAKUMI!"  
"DAD!"  
"Pr...protect them..."  
"Moyes... you can find my wife at this location..."_


	11. Chapter 10: 死と新たな始まりをしています。 Part 1 of 2

**PREVIOUSLY ON SUZUNA'S AGENT...**

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE SUZUNA AND MISAKI ALONE!"  
"And what happened to Mrs. Ayuzawa?"  
"NO! YOU FUCKING TELL ME NOW!"  
**"Ahh, Mr Walker."  
****"Well if it's to annoy my little brother, I can't say no now can I?"  
"Of course, Genard."**

* * *

Chapter 10: With death comes a new beginning. - Part 1

* * *

PLACE: AYUZAWA HOUSE, FAMILY ROOM | TIME: 05:34:21

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Three knocks come from the door. Suzuna looks at the clock next to her bed,  
"5:35? Who would knock on the door at this time?" She asked herself as she got out of bed.

As she get's downstair and opens the door, he heart skips a beat. None other than David Moyes is at the door, the boy she loves, the boy who would do anything for her. She rushes up to him and kisses him square on the lips holding it, not giving a care for anything else in the world.  
"SUZUNA. WHO IS AT THE DOOR" Misaki yells as she walks down the stairs, only to find her sister in a lip lock with the boy she now calls a brother.  
"DAVID!" Misaki shouts and runs down the stairs for a hug, but he doesn't hug her. He can't as he is stuck to Suzuna's lips.  
"He may not be able to hug you, but I can." A man says as he walks through the door, this catches Suzuna's attention and she looks at the man in question. The two sisters say the same thing at the time.  
"Dad?"

* * *

After Mr. Ayuzawa comes in, Takumi gets up and makes some tea and everyone is in the living room (With Suzuna sitting on David's lap) Misaki starts to 'talk'.  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" 'Talk' meaning yell.  
"I didn't have a choice Misaki." He responded,  
"I THINK YOU FUCKING DID! YOU CALL YOURSELF A FATHER! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A CUN-"  
"MISAKI! NO!" David yells at the Eldest Ayuzawa sister.  
"Stay out of this David!" She sneers back at him.  
"No! It's my fault he left, and I think he has made up for it. He got me out of the MI5 Base, alive and I didn't even have to kill anyone else."  
"I still don't trust him!"  
"That's okay, you will learn." Mr. Ayuzawa responds.

Just then Takumi's phone rings, it's Gerard.  
**"What do you want Gerard?" **He asks in English.  
**"I would like to meet you."  
"Where?"  
"I will text you the location." **And with that he hung up.

* * *

While Takumi goes out, Mr. Ayuzawa and David go out and try to see if they can find a hidden MI5 Base. They have a goal, teach them a lesson, they told Misaki, Takumi and Suzuna about this before Takumi left.

When Takumi goes to meet Gerard, Misaki and Suzuna go with him. They needed to go out for a walk anyway.

"Well then Takumi, lets have a deal." Gerard starts in Japanese.  
"A deal?"  
**"Yes," **Gerard clicks his fingers and men with guns come out from trees and aim at Misaki and Suzuna.  
**"The safety of your family, for the location of Moyes and Ayuzawa."  
**"Takumi? What's going on?" Suzuna asks with a shiver.  
**"I don't know where they are!" **Takumi yells.  
**"Five"** Gerard starts to count down.  
**"Listen to me! I don't know!"  
"Four"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Three"  
"Please Gerard stop!"  
"Two"  
"GERARD I DON'T KNOW!"  
**

* * *

"This is it," David turns to Mr. Ayuzawa, "The hidden Tokyo base."

* * *

**"...One"**  
**"THEY ARE AT THE HIDDEN TOKYO MI5 BASE!"** Misaki yells in fright

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Author's note:  
I wanted to do two chapters in one day, but leave this one as a cliff hanger... The next chapter is the final chapter of this arc, I've decided to name this arc: "Suzuna's Spy: BEGINNINGS."


	12. Chapter 10: 死と新たな始まりをしています。 Part 2 of 2

Author's note:

I just wanna say that I love you guys. I thought that about 3 people would read my first fanfic, and that I have over 1,000 views is out of this world. For all of you who want to continue reading the next arc, you should follow me as an author so you get an E-Mail about when I send out the next arc: "Suzuna's Agent: Family Secrets (Working Title xD)". So again, I love you guys and please enjoy this extra long chapter. Bye.

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON SUZUNA'S AGENT...**

**"MISAKI! NO!"  
**"Dad?"  
**"The safety of your family, for the location of Moyes and Ayuzawa."  
**"GERARD I DON'T KNOW!"  
**"This is it,"  
****"THEY ARE AT THE HIDDEN TOKYO MI5 BASE!"**

* * *

Chapter 10: With death comes a new beginning. - Part 2

* * *

**"Walker here, they are at the base. So what will happen to them? You want me to go there?"** Gerard asks on the phone, while he does this: Misaki, Takumi and Suzuna are escorted into a car, the driver waits for Gerard to get in then he drives them to the hidden MI5 base.

"Gerard! I thought you said we would be safe!" Takumi yells at Gerard.  
"So did I little brother, so did I." He replies.

* * *

Inside of the secret base, Mr. Ayuzawa and David are looking around. There they find evidence, evidence against MI5. Years worth of corruption, years worth of death, murder, missions, you name it they have it. This was all they needed to get the justice they deserved, to get the revenge for David's parents.  
"David, I'm going to take some pictures and we can hand these into the UN." Mr. Ayuzawa says.  
"How would we reach them?" David replies with a questioning tone.  
"I know a way, anyway they will be at the global security convention. It's like a secret meeting for spies and agencies."

They take an elevator ride back to the base's camouflage, the base's camouflage consists of a subway station's maintenance room.  
"This is the proof we need to get everything back to the way it should be, MI5's secrets will be exposed-"  
**"Exposed?" **A man's voice rings through out the station. **"Hello, David."** The man walks out into the open, it's the second in command of MI5, Edward Stamp.  
**"Edward..."** David replies,  
**"You really think that you can take us on?"**

* * *

**"You really think that you can take us on?"** Misaki, Takumi and Suzuna hear as they walk into the subway. They can see David and Mr. Ayuzawa standing there, surrounded by agents with guns aiming at them.  
**"Yeah, nothing can hold me back!"** David yells back with determination,  
**"Oh really? What about now?" **Edward pulls out a handgun and shoots Mr. Ayuzawa in the chest, hitting his heart and his phone with the evidence.  
"Sakuya!" David yells.

* * *

David catches Sakuya before he can hit the floor, blood and bits of phone on the floor and inside of his wound.  
"Da...David...Pr...protect them..."  
"Sakuya... no... you can't die." David has started crying.  
"Moyes... you can find my wife at..." His voice starts to fade.  
"Where?" David begs.  
"You... can find her... at..." Sakuya gives his final breath

* * *

Misaki and Suzuna don't get to see their father's death as they are dragged into a van, Takumi is knocked unconscious.  
David is dragged into the same van.

When David gets to the van, Misaki and Suzuna and crouched in the corner crying, Misaki looks at him.  
"Before you even say anything, it wasn't your fault" She says to David, acting her role as the older sister.  
"Yeah, but that won't change anything."  
"David we WILL find a way out." Misaki replies to David's depression.  
"No we won't, we've lost Saki. Edward has won."  
**"I love your depressed attitude there David." **The man in question says as he walks up to the open doors of the van.  
**"When they get to the prison, they won't see the light of day for sometime."** Edward says to another agent, he then faces the trio in the van.  
**"Go ahead David, share war stories, tell Suzuna how much you 'love' her. Because once this van stops, so do your lives."** He then slams the doors shut and get's into the front of the van.

* * *

Inside of the van, Suzuna is gripping onto David's left arm while crying wet tears onto his white shirt. Misaki is on his right, he is holding her close as well.  
"Don't worry David, Suzuna. We will get out of this." Misaki says trying to cheer them up.  
**"No we won't. There is no one left, no one who knows we are here."** Just then the van starts spinning. Misaki and Suzuna start screaming, while David struggles to keep them still.

"Hey, am I late?" A voice comes from outside of the van, there is a gun shot and the doors open to a look of a worried Takumi.  
"TAKUMI!" The trio cry with joy.  
"Get in the car quick, let's get the fuck out of here!" Takumi yells as the three climb out of the van.  
**"You bastard!"** David hears and he turns around, to see Edward's bloody hand heading straight for his face, he ducks and kicks him square in the nose. Knocking him out.  
"Let's go!" David yells as he climbs into the car.

* * *

"Okay guys, what's the plan?" Takumi asks.  
"We need to get some evidence, and get to the global security convention." David replies.  
"DAVID FOR FUCK SAKE!" Suzuna yells, "MY FATHER WAS JUST MURDERED! IF WE GO THERE WE COULD JOIN HIM! I'm calling the police."  
Just as Suzuna pulls out her phone, Misaki takes it and throw it and her own out of the window. Takumi's and David's quickly join them.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Suzuna cries.  
"Suzuna, they can track calls." David says matter of factly, "Listen, the global security convention is the only chance we have of getting our lives back. We need to show proof that MI5 has gone rogue. If we do that, we can get revenge for our parents."  
"We need to get back to the house and plan." Takumi says as he drives down another road.

* * *

"So here's the plan, we sneak into the global security convention when Edward goes on stage, we show the evidence against them stead of the presentation." David states to the other three,  
"Okay." They reply.  
"Let's get going, Urrm... Suzuna, here." David hands Suzuna a handgun. She starts to panic.  
"It's not loaded, don't worry."

* * *

PLACE: GLOBAL SECURITY CONVENTION, TOKYO | TIME: 21:39:47

* * *

**"And now it is time for the presentation by MI5, presented by Edward Stamp." **The event host says in front of a crowd of 2,000 different agency representatives.  
**"Thank you sir! Good evening, my name is Edward Stamp and I am here today to represent MI5. We offer a wi-"** He is interrupted by the shine of a red laser sight aiming at him.  
**"Mr Edward Stamp, you and your entire agency are under arrest for crimes against humanity."** A representative from the CIA calls out. Edward looks back to see that the screen is holding information about every incriminating mission they were behind.  
**"MOYES!" **He calls out.

* * *

By the time David, Misaki, Suzuna and Takumi make it to the convention. Edward was already being arrested, if they didn't cause it. Then who did?

They all go home, and hold a remembrance for the Moyes couple and Mr. Ayuzawa.  
"Although they weren't always there, they were always looking over us." David states. The others take a gulp of their drinks.  
"I'll be right back," David says to Suzuna, "I'm going to pop to the toilet."

When David get's upstair, he spots a note on Suzuna's door.  
"TO DAVID" it says on the front.

"David," the inside of the note started. "If you are reading this, then I am dead. I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that your parents had to die, I'm sorry that me and Minako had to leave. But most of all, I'm sorry for you. Being dragged into this fight. I know that by now you want settle down with Suzuna and have children. Live a normal life. But I need something else from you. Minako... Is working with an agency. She was probably at the convention, she may have even tried to get the job done without you. I need you to find her, all I know is that she is part of the CIA. Please you need to find her and bring her home, after that, you have my blessing to marry Suzuna. Lot's of love... Your future father-in-law."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
